1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash receptacles, particularly those used indoors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trash receptacle which forms a portion of the cabinetry of a room of a building, such as a kitchen or office, and is movably structured so as to be concealed when not in use and open when in use for the depositing of trash thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refuse generation is a perennial problem in both commercial and residential settings, such as in an office or kitchen. Many types of trash containers have been developed and marketed over the years. Each of these share the concept of a stand-alone open topped box-like device, such as typical lidded or unlidded trash containers.
Trash containers of whatever sort which are used within a building, such as a home or place of business, are generally unsightly. Consequently, many people place the trash container within a cabinet so as to ensure that the trash container is not seen except when it is used for depositing trash thereinto. This "solution" results in a frequently awkward placement that is not efficient for trash disposal in that the trash container is located within the cabinet with its top not well disposed for accepting the deposit of trash. And, in the event the trash container is lined with a replaceable trash bag, extreme inconvenience occurs when it is time to change bags. In those race situations where the trash container and the cabinet are reasonably harmonious in terms of shape and size, there still remains awkwardness associated with opening the cabinet door and tossing trash into the trash container, with an occasional mishap likely to occur.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a trash container which is structured to be concealed when not in use for the deposit of trash, and yet is entirely out in the open for the deposit of trash thereinto.